Yu-gi-oh...at its weirdest
by Bluediamond and Blackdiamond
Summary: This is probably a good reason why there are no extra characters in Yu-gi-oh X3;; Evil spirit of the ring. we've come up with an alternate use of the word 'deck'
1. The heart of the WHAT?!

Contains self insertation to a major degree. Otherwise we'd just be quoting the series and that would be yawnish.

But, we CAN promise you, we haven't made ourselves perfect, smart, pretty....you know, the things that ruin self insertations.

The people should be in character because it's based on the series X3...Off course, thanks to us trouble makers there shall be SOME OOCness.....

Forgive us for any mistakes in the text, we're only human.

Yugi: Hey Joey, earth to Joey! Hey are you in there? It's your turn!

Joey: *Thinking...gasp! And making hmmmmm sounds.*

Tristan: *Hugs Joey* Awww, isn't he cute when he's thinking!!

Shinni: He's ALWAYS cute!!!

Joey: *Pretending not to see or hear the stalker or her stalker sister* Hey Tristan, Yugi here's teaching me how to play duel monsters.

Tristan: Drooly monsters?

Joey: Duel monsters ya nimrod!

Tristan: *Is shoved* Sheesh!

Tea: They've been at it for hours.

Blue: *Starts laughing* Tea ! Have you been looking under the table?

Tea: *Sweatdrop*.....Uh.....Joey's starting to get the hang of the game, but Yugi's like an expert!

Joey: Okay Yugi, it's time to duel! *Plays his card*

Tea: See, each card has an attack number and a defence number. First player to eliminate their opponents life points wins the duel. 

Shinni: *Whispering to Blue* Tristan has to be pretty thick if he doesn't know that.

Blue: *Snickers* Even *I* know that.

Shinni: REALLY?!!!

Blue: *Pretends not to hear*

Joey: Pretty good move, huh Yugi?

Blue: Your card sucks.....darling. *Starts edging towards Bakura....that is him right?*

Bakura: *Walks off.*

Yugi: Yup! Pretty good move, but not good e-nough.

Joey: What?! Thanks a lot.

Shinni: Yugi, aren't you supposed to say your welcome?

Joey: *Finally stops ignoring the stalkers* Shut up! You're interupting my speech dammit!

Shinni: *Sniffles*

Joey: A card that powerful totally wipes me out!

Tristan: Woah you stink at this game Joey!

Yugi: Nah, you did fine Joey! I just have better cards.

Blue: You can say that again! I mean-

Yugi: *Interupts* See, my Grandpa owns a game shop and I get all my best cards from him!

Joey: Your own gameshop? What're we waiting for! Lets go!

Yugi: Okay! Maybe I can even get my grandpa to show us this super rare card he's got!

Blue: Can we come to?!

Shinni: Yeah! We love games!!

Tea: Do you really think we'd invite you with us?

Shinni: YAY! Last one there's a rotten egg!

Blue & Shinni: *Run off*

Tristan: Aw, gee thanks Tea!

Tea: *Shrugs* They're weirder than I thought.

Kaiba: *Thinking* Rare card? Could they have found the card that I've been searching for?

Yugi: Grandpa? I'm home!!

Grandpa: And I see you've brought company.

Blue and Shinni: *Go running past the games shop, not seeing the large sign outfront*

Joey: *Loudly* Phew! That was close!

Yugi: Gramps, could you show my friends your awesome super rare card?

Grandpa: Rare card? My special card? Hmmm....

Yugi: Please please!

Joey: Pretty please?

Grandpa: Hmmm....Haha! How can I refuse. *Gets stuffs* You kids are in for a treat. I don't take this card out too often.

Ready? Here it is! The Blue eyes, white dragon. So rare, so powerful I never let it leave my hands!

Joey: Awesome...

Tristan: Doesn't look all that special to me.

Grandpa: Ah! This card is priceless! There are only 4 of them in all the world!

Blue: Shinni! I found it!

Shinni:......I told you. We've been here before.

Shinni & Blue: *Are about to go inside when Kaiba pulls up* 

Shinni: Nice car.........*Examines it*

Blue:.......*Accidently flips the boot up and falls in*

Shinni: Yay! *Jumps in and shuts it*

Blue: Sure is dark.....

*In side the shop*

Joey: Speaking of priceless I'm ready to trade.

Grandpa: Not for this card!

Joey: Huh? No I didn't mean that card. I meant show me some other cool cards to get me started.

Kaiba: *Comes in and tries to get the card, fails and leaves*

Kaiba: Heart of the cards. Redicu.....*Hears weird sound in the back of car.*...Hmmm.....

*Later*

Shinni: Is it safe to come out?

Blue:....I wonder where we are.......

The two climb out to see a large building.

Blue: So THAT'S Kaiba corp.!!!

Shini: Please don't tell me you haven't seen it!!

Blue: Okay. I wont tell you I haven't seen it, even though I haven't.

Kaiba: *Gasps* What the hell were you doing in my car?

Shini:....Admiring the nice make?

Blue: It's so shiny. And the boot is so dark.

Shini: . Duh.

Kaiba: Whatever. I have no time for you.

Blue: ^.^ Is that good?

*Famous scene of phone ringing and Yugi picking it up*

Yugi: Hello, games shop.

Kaiba: Ah, Yugi. P-

Shini: *In background* Yugi!!

Blue: *Also in background* Where!?

Kaiba: *Sighs audibly over the phone*

Yugi: Why are THEY over at your house.

Kaiba: They hijacked my car, your Grandpa's here, he's not feeling well, come pick him up and while you're at it get RID of these two....NOT THE POT PLANTS!!!

Blue: *In background after a loud crash* Oopss.

Mokuba: *Giggles* You're in trouble now!!

Kaiba: *Hangs up*

Mokuba: Big brother, why is this injured old man on the floor? 

Kaiba:......That's not an injured old man. I'm......trying out my new holigraphic programming.

The gang runs up to the building, the elevator, to Grandpa.

Shini & Blue: You guys! HI!

Yugi: Grandpa!!

Blue: Kaiba has huge monsters stored in his building you guys!! It's SO COOL!

Shini: They're holograms you idiot -_-;;

The others are paying no attention to the bickering sisters and are now getting ready to Duel/get Grandpa to the hospital, and don't even NOTICE that a rare and valuable card has just been torn up.

Joey: Take him Yugi!!

Blue: *Shrugs* Hey, If you wont I will.

Shini: No! Me! *Gets in to cat fight*

Kaiba: *Sweat drops* I don't think they mean 'Take me' In THAT sense.

Tea:.....Uh......you guys, put your hands together and I'll mark us with a special sign.

Blue & Shini: *Put their hands in and Tea accidentally draws on their's too*

Tea: No!

Blue: That means we're friends now! Yay!

Her and Shini run off to the place where all the duel monsters holographic equipment is stored and start mucking it up.

Yugi: *Transforms* Yugioooooooh!!!

Yami: Now Kaiba, brace yourself, coz it's time to duel!

Kaiba: Duh....I attack with the mighty Hitotsu-me Giant. Brace yourself Yugi, you've never dueled like this before!

Hitotsu-me Giant: *Appears wearing a disco Stu outfit* Dancin' yeeaaah!

Yami: You're right. I've never dueled like this before....

Kaiba:....*Sweating* Play your card!!!

Yami: I call on the winged dragon, guardian of the fortress!

Wing dragon: *Appears wearing super short skirt* When I dance they call me the winged dragon! *Starts doing the macarena*

Kaiba:.............What's going on here?!!

Yami:......Well.....we'll just see who can out dance each other!! 

Wing dragon and Hitotsumi giant start dancing.

Mokuba: Seto! Show him your moves!!

Joey: Monsters? Real......What the hell? Wasn't Yugi supposed to be dueling?

Hitotsu-me Giant: Can't......dance.........anymore.......*Crumples to a heap and Kaiba loses 200 life points*

Kaiba:....What?! I was trained in dueling, not dancing!!

Mokuba: Remember those line dancing lessons you took big brother?! 

Kaiba:.......Um....no!

Yami: *Smirks* Line dancing hmm?

Kaiba: Um.....I'll wipe that smirk off your face, just you wait!! *Plays Saggi the dark clown*

Yami: With THAT thi-

Saggi: *Wearing a tutu*

Kaiba:.......Uh....and I'll play this negative energy generator with it!! *Plays it*

Saggi: *Ends up in an orange suit* Kaaaaamehaaaamehaaaaaa!

Winged dragon: Eep! *Is beaten*

Yami: Argh! *Pulls out Exodia's leg* This piece is useless!! Why me?!.....I'll just play a monster in defense and hope it doesn't dance.

Saggi: Kamehameha!!!

Monster: *Is defeated*

Yami: Damn!! *pulls out Gaia the dark knight* This one's on a horse....maybe it wont be so bad!!

Gaia: *Appears on a miniature pony in one of those costumes the girls from Charlie's angels wear in that German dancing scene.*

Yami: *Face falls* Oh crap.

Kaiba: *Laughs insanely, out of character, but is stopped when Saggi gets a look at Gaia and faints on the spot* ^%$@!!!

Yami: *Smirks*

Joey: Way to go Yugi!!

Yami: Alright Kaiba, Your move.

Kaiba: Hah. This'll be over sooner than you think. I call on the Blue eyes white dragon!

Yami: No way!

Joey: Impossib- What is it DOING?!

Blue eyes: *Line dancing to Shania Twain's "Man! I feel like a woman."*

Shini: *In the simulating room* What does this button do? *Press* Uh oh....It's stuck.

Blue eyes: Man! I feel like a- Man! I feel like a- Man! I-

*Glitch causes Yami's dark knight to be destroyed*

Kaiba: Ha! Take that! And just so I can totally humiliate you, I play my next card......another Blue eyes! AHAHAHAHAHAHA......It's line dancing too -_-;;

Blue: *Bashes the button Shini got stuck* Phew.....uh oh.....I think the volume got stuck.....

Yami and Kaiba: *Clutching their ears as the Blue eyes sing at full volume*

Blue eyes 1 & 2: I WANNA BE FREE, YEAH TO FEEL THE WAY I FEEE-EEEEL!! MAN! I FEEL LIKE A BLUE EYES!

Yami: Argh! Stop this at once......a magic card! Swords of revealing light! It stops all monsters on the feild for 3 turns!

Joey: Shut up and play it! *Writhing on ground*

Yami:.....blessed silence.......

Kaiba: How desperate. What possible good will a 3 turn delay do you?

Yami: Well, it will stop my ears ringing and-

Kaiba: That's not what I meant -_-;

Yami:.....Oh. Well, I don't know. The cards in my hand suck and the average one has an attack strength of 300.

Yugi's consciense version of Grandpa (Soon to be shortened to YCVG): For someone claiming to have faith you're giving up too easily Yugi.

Yami: I never claimed to have faith!

YCVG: Whatever. That's not the point dammit! I'm here to give you important information. Sometimes the cards are like a puzzle. You have to put all the different pieces in their proper place.

Yami (Talking in a Yugi voice.): Ah, like the millenium puzzle? 

YCVG: Exactly. Each piece helps build a greater entity.

Yami: *Smirks proudly*

Grandpa begins to dissapear.

Yami/Yugi: Grandpa! I don't even understand! Come back!! *Ends up having flash back*

Kaiba: How long does it stop to make your ears ringing anyway?! 

Yami: Quiet you! I was stalling! Huh? Another piece of the puzzle! 

Kaiba: Draw any dancer you like......err......I mean card..........It wont change a thing. *Goes on about his new card* 

Judge man: Yo yo yo whassup y'all! Judge man's in the house bro!! *Starts break dancing*

Yami:.....It almost makes me WANT to forfeit.............I can attack with the dark magician, but he wont stand a chance once Kaiba's dragons are free of my spell.

Dark magician: *Wearing the frilliest Can can dress imaginable.* Can can, can you kick the Judge man, can you kick him, WHAM!

Yami:.....I need a new favourite card.

Kaiba: Ahh.....A sacrifice that doesn't even phase me.

Yami:...Yeah, I know you're still beating me........

Kaiba: Shut up . I haven't finished mocking you yet. I have another BLue eyes Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyaaah nyah!

Yami: O.O I don't know what shocks me more. You, or your cards. 

Kaiba: At-

Blue eyes: MAN! I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN! *Sound affects kill the Dark magician.*

Kaiba: So tell me, how's your faith now?

Yami:.....What IS it with these guys and faith.....maybe it was back at the shop........

Kaiba: ON my next turn all 3 Blue eyes white dragons are free to attack. This game's over no matter WHAT card you draw.

Joey: Don't listen Yugi!!

Yami:....You know, I guess those dragons did kinda block out Kaiba before. His voice really annoys me.

Joey: I'd take him over loosing my hearin' any day.

Yami/Yugi: Kaiba had 3 Blue eyes all along. He'd have had 4 if he was intelligent enough to keep Grandpa's. My only chance now is to assemble all the pieces of Exodia.....I need to start my praying..........But the odds are against me....I don't think I can do this! The deck! It senses my doubt!

Yami: Don't loose focus Yugi! Don't loose faith! Concentrate! Huh? Our friendship symbol!

Tea image: Yugi we're right here with you!

Tristan image: Yugi you've got to beleive in yourself!

Joey: You can do it, just kick Kaiba's butt!

Shinni & Blue: We're friends now! We're friends now!

*Images start to fade backwards*

Tea, Tristan and Joey: *All dissapear*

Shinni: How do we get out of his day dream?

Blue: *Bashes in to wall* Ouch! I dunno! But that isn't it.

Shinni: Who's brilliant idea was this? *Both fade away*

Yami:...That is just so comforting. *Pulls the card out*

Kaiba: Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this Yugi.

Yami: My Grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards Kaiba....except maybe Kuriboh....but that's not the card I drew. I have, The unstopable Exodia!!!

Kaiba: AH! Impossible! No one's ever been able to summon him!! 

Yami: I've assembled all 5 special cards! All 5 pieces of the puzzle!

Exodia: *Bats it's eyes lashes and starts belly dancing.*

Kaiba: That's Exodia? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Blue eyes: *All die from Exodia's dancing.*

Joey: You did it! Yugi, you won!!

Mokuba:.......I thought for SURE those dancing lessons would pay off!

Yami: You play *Is glomped by Shinni and Blue*

Shinni: We knew you would win!

Blue: And it has NOTHING to do with the fact we were haning out in the control room!

Kaiba: *gasp* My machinary! *Runs off to inspect it*

Yami: Wait! I have to get him to open his mind!! *Gets him in the back*

Kaiba: Damn...that's assult. *Falls to the ground*

Minion: Mr Pegasus sir. Seto has Kaiba has been defeated in a duel with huge dancing holograms

Pegasus: Hmmm.....*About to take a drink* What?! *Splashes self in the face with wine* Dancing?!

Minion: ^.^;; By someone named.....Yugi.

Pegasus: *Scrubs at face with tea towels* -_-; And they wonder how I manage not to get drunk.


	2. Evil spirit of the ring.....pity the evi...

Blue: Uh....Well, this intro was written when we only had one review.....and I'm still pretty sure with our luck, this fic will get kicked off *Sad face*

Any how, we can't do the episodes in order, half because I had a great idea for episode 12, half because it's my favourite eppy *Joy* I love Bakura....and Ryou!

Shinni: Together!

Blue: Ah, come now, we know you've never likd a non-straight couple in your life. You're just trying to annoy me aren't you?

Shinni: :3 Hell yah.

Blue: It's not working! BakuraxRyou forever! YugixYami forever....even MalikxYami Malik!

Shinni: What?! That's not right! I mean....they're like......BROTHERS or something!!

Blue: What? I think it would be cute!

Shinni: If you think spilt blood is cute, you're right on track. Come on, we both know it would be sick and wrong!

Blue: Oh shut up. People will be sick of us bickering....on with "Le fic!"

Shinni: Very good. Your French has improved in leaps and bounds (Not)

Blue: *Starts coughing violently and keels over* We should tell you this now officially has a spoiler warning.

Announcer: Previously on Yu-gi-oh.

(This is all mucked up and all in the wrong order....all the mooooooore fun!!)

Rustling bushes

Tea: *Scream*

Joey and Tristan run up.

Bakura: *Walks out*

Yugi: It's Bakura.

Joey: For a minute there we actually thought we had something to worry about.

Ryou: We could have a duel right now. Not for Starchips, just for a bit of fun.

*Famous speech of cards.*

Shinni & Blue: *Hiding*

Blue: D'ya think?

Shinni: *Attaches Kanan the sword mistress and Dunames dark witch to a rock* Yup. *Aims carefully and SMACK! Yugi is hit in the back of the head*

Yugi: Ouch! Oh....I dropped some cards.

Blue: Yay! Now it'll be like we're dueling t-imph!

Shinni: *Covers her mouth* You are so gonna owe me -_-;; I know by the time I remove my hand it'll be wet.

Blue: *Stops frothing at the mouth* Hooy!

Ryou: Before we get started, there's a little something I'd like to share with you all.

Tristan: Huh?

Ryou: And especially with you Yugi.

Shinni: Sorry sis. Looks like Ryou's already taken...or at least in his own mind.

Blue: Hish noh frrrrr! Hern 'n uggle n't jah! (Translation: It's not fair! Him and Yugi aren't together!)

Joey: Wha's dat? This is gettin' freaky.

Bakura: *Millenium ring appears through his shirt*

Yugi: It can't be! A millenium item!

Bakura: Yes! And the magic of my millenium ring will take us to the shadow realm!

Joey: Oh man, I hate magic!

Blue: *Shinni's hand has left her mouth in shock* I thought it was a regular trinket that he just kept around his chest, coz it looked heavy, and seeing as it's heavy he looks manly!!!

Shinni: Shut up! We don't want to attract attention, seeing as there's not trees around here to hide behind!

Blue: *Rolls eyes* You think they'll look at us? They try hard enough to pretend we dun exist when we WANT attention.

Shinni: Good point. *Sighs*

Yugi: Why are you doing this Bakura?

Bakura: You have something I want Yugi! And I aim to take it!!! 

Blue: Is it ME?! *Jumps towards Yami Bakura with hearts in her eyes, only to have her soul taken, she lands on top of Joey* Merp! 

Yugi: Ah! *Falls*

Joey Tea and Tristan: Ah!

Shinni: *Falls in a heap where she stands*

Bakura: There's more than I expected, but their soulds have been locked away and now after waiting for countless centuaries, the legendary millenium puzzle is mine!

A bright light shines ^.^

Bakura: Argh! It can't be!

*I'm just going to skip a helluva lot, because It's not going to change in the slightest until me and my sister come in^.^;; Sorry about that.*

Yami and Bakura: *Getting a new hand after Joey screwed up*

Yami: *Makes weird sound*

Bakura:....You sound like you swallowed a live chicken.

Yami: Since when do I have a Dunames dark witch?

Bakura: *Looks at the card and starts chuckling* Ahhh. It looks like we have a NEW little friend...

Yami: What're you talking about soul stealer?

Bakura: *Laughing insanely* Why don't you play it and find out? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh yes....With a new hand, comes a whole new perspective.

The game, ever shifting. New dangers surround every turn.

Yami: *Plays the Dunames*

Blue: Weird........Oi, who put me in this outfit?...and JOEY! What're you wearing? Oh my god, you're a cross dresser? That's.....YUGI! You're so big!!

Joey:...*Sweating* Now I'm stuck on a playing feild with her? Great, great.

Blue: I thought you were a midget!....Oh well, I was pretty sure you were going to get a huge growth spurt soon....but BAKURA?! That doesn't explain YOU does it? Does that ring have more creepy powers than I just found out about?

Bakura:.....Did I just tell you to play that card?

Yami: Actually, yes, you did.

Bakura: *Curses himself*

Yami: Anyway, I'm going to play, now, reborn the monster.

Tristan: Huh? Joey.......BLUE?! You guys dreaming this too?

Joey: This ain't-

Blue: It's not a dream! Me and Shinni were just stalking you and then.....SHINNI! Find her card! FIND HER CARD!!!! She's still in the deck!!!

Joey: *Looks over* Ah! You *Beep*! Your souless body is violating MY souless body! *Looks over at Blue*

Yami:....Actually your sister is in my hand.

Blue: *Falls off the playing board in to her body and wakes up* Boy, Joey I never knew you FELT that way!

Bakura:....

Yami:.....Can I play another card? My other one fell off the table.

Bakura: *Nods, speechless*

Yami: I play....Kanan, the swordmistress.

Shinni:....What? Woah! Neat clothes! Oooh, a sword.....

Blue:....*Gets up of the not moving Joey* Is she not the least bit suprised there's three giants around her and two boys who look like idiots?

Joey: Grrr.......Just coz I'm wearin' a dress doesn't mean you can tease me! I could just jump back in to my body and we could loose this!

Bakura: Actually, *smirks* That's not how it works. I just wanted to get rid of her because she was annoying me.

Tristan: -_- Damn.

Blue: *Sitting where she is so he doesn't seal her soul into a.....stick or something* How could you get rid of me!? I try to stalk your body around the country side after sneaking onto a ship, following these guys around because I couldn't find you and THIS is how you repay me? Taking my soul out of a card so I can't help win this?

Joey: I think she sees this very differently from the rest of us....

Shinni: Yes. Well, she's her. I tell you, if she wasn't my sister, You'd probably let me hang out with you.

Joey: Probably. By the way, it's your move.

Blue: Hey, if Shinni dumps me, and goes off with you guys, can I hang out with Bakura, even if he DOES have a homocidal, soul stealing, enslaving, probably abusive spirit in him?

Bakura: I'm _so glad_ someone cares about me. *Sarcastic* 

Blue: How couldn't I? You're cute, insane and Ryou is too polite to reject me!!!

Shinni: T.T So I just run up to that card and stick my sword through it? Like cheese? Sounds like fun!! *Runs up to the card and does all mentioned before*

Yami: *Speechless* Another one? Another morph thingy?

Bakura: Yes. You see, I'm determined to get you to play all the little friends of your in your deck, so I can kill them and you.

Yami: ^.^;; You know, telling us your moves will loose you this game.

Bakura: Shut up, woman!

Yami: *Getting a new hand* The dark magician! *Claps hand over his mouth*

Bakura: *Smirks* Ah, your soul card. Will you risk playing it?....Or will you leave it in your hand to be sent to the graveyard.....*Makes that special play, taking 500 life points from every monster on the feild.*

Blue: Oh my god! He's gonna loose! Baku will get the puzzle! I'm gonna be the only one left alive and that guy there will be gone because he lives in the puzzle......Well, I think so......Anyway..AHHHHHHHH!!! My life is over! I'll be wandering around this shadow place all alone.....unless......*Looks at Bakura* Hey honey, how are you doing tonight?

Bakura:.....O.o Dear, sweet, Ra.

Shinni:....Did you guys know that I'm adopted?

Blue:....You are SO not.

Shinni: *Mutters* You'd think so.....

Yami: Enough of this! I'm playing the dark magician!!

Bakura:...Heh....hehhehehehehehe!!!!!!!

Yami: *Coughs*

Yugi:....Ah.......Hi.

Shinni: :D Hi!! Wait, if you're here, who's playing the game for us?!

Yami: -_-; They still haven't figured it out. I guess it's all for the best....

Yugi: *Kind of figures it out and announces his idea to everyone* 

Yami: . Why me? I was pharoah.......

Joey: So whanow?

Shinni: Whanow?.....I suppose we get Tea out.......

Blue: *Peeking over Yami's shoulder* She's not here, but he does have a-

Yami: DO YOU HAVE TO BROADCAST ALL MY CARDS TO THE ENTIRE WORLD?!! 

Blue: -very weird hairstyle.

Yami: I KNOW you weren't going to say that you bi-

Blue: *Starts to cry* D-don't be mean!!! *Launches herself at Evil Bakura* He's being mean! Kill him! Beat him! Destroy him!

Bakura: *Pets Blue's head slightly* There there......*Making faces at the same time meaning he wants to grab her neck and strangle her* 

Yami: *Mutters* He either wants her to be evil and try to help destroy me or get rid of her REAL fast......

Blue: *Seems content, not realising that Bakura probably wants to murder her slowly and painfully*

Shinni: *Sarcastic* That's the cutest thing I've ever seen. Two giants making out in front of me. What a show.

Bakura: WHAT THE FUCK!? MAKING OUT!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU CHILD?!

Blue: ^.^ He said a bad word.

Joey: -_- Well, lah de dah for him. I'd personally like to win this and get back to my body. Thank you very much.

Yugi: I think you're right Joey......what's happening now?

Joey: I think you get to move......

Bakura: *Smirks and makes a speech about the man eater bug....yah, no electric lizard, can'tcha tell?*

Yugi: *Face falls* Oh no......*Tells about what the bug does*

Joey:.....^.^ Easy *Pokes Shinni* She can go! Bye bye Kanan, swordmistress.

Shinni: Doesn't that mean I die? Joey, can't YOU go?

Joey:....I have higher hit points than you!!

Shinni:.....Tristan's weaker than both of us!

Yami: *Has played that freak horn of heaven card face down...We just forgot to say so ^.^*

Yugi: I'm afraid to use it! The card requires that we scarifice a creature.

Shinni: *Starts chanting* Jo-ey! Jo-ey!!!

Joey: *Sticks out his lip* No! You!

Shinni: It'll get you off the playing feild with me!

Joey: Good point! Big Yugi! Sacrifice me!!

Yami:.....Um....I'm activating a trap card and sacrificing my flame swordsman to do so! The horn of heaven!

Joey: *Starts to dissapear*

Tristan: No Joey!!!!

Shinni: By the way, if I'd gone you wouldn't have been on the playing feild with me anyway!

Joey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: *Gasps, only just realising the card he'd picked up on his turn* The magician of faith!

Bakura: Oh my, is that Tea's soul card? Do you suppose her mortal soul is trapped within it?

Blue: *Now is on the ground* Well, it worked with me, Shinni, Joey, Tristan and Yugi, so yes. I suppose her mortal is trapped within it!!

Bakura: *Sarcastic* Oh, aren't you the smart one?

Blue: **:D** Yup! Hey, you can play Tea can't you? I mean, put down a new card seeing as you only used a trap.....hey, it works is Dark duel stories!

Yami: Well, if that's the rules we're playing by...I'm playing the magician of faith!

Tea: What.....

Shinni: Tea! We're playing as duel monsters and that big Yugi up there just sacrificed Joey's life so he could kill the man eater bug! What do you think of that?!!

Tea:....Joey's what?

Tristan: He's as good as dead!

Bakura: Heh heh heh heh heh......And soon the reaper of cards will claim his soul-

Tea: *Starts to sob, activating the magic affect of her card*

Yami: Yes! I can play reborn the monster! Again!

Bakura: What?! You are SO annoying! How do you do that?!! You always have to WIN!!

Yami: Now I can't have any more cards on the feild........So I'll have to live with these here ones.........

All on feild: Hey!

Yami: Woah! Sorry..... Well soul stealer, your move.

Bakura: Oh I will move. and you will loose. This is the play that will end the match and win me your millenium puzzle. *Plays the lady of faith in attack mode.*

and the card that will turn your friends against each other. The change of heart.

Yugi: Change of heart isn't that Bakura's favourite card?

Bakura: and a very magical card it is. With this-

Blue: I think we all know what the change of heart does. *Whimpers when Bakura glares at her* I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry!

Bakura: Oh shut up woman. I'm about to win the match and I'm gloating, so get out of the way.

Blue: I hate you! Why're you always so mean!? Actually I love you and want to stalk you around until you accept me but I'm in drama queen mode right now....

Bakura: . Oh shut up. *Plays the change of heart*

Tristan: Yugi!

Joey: Yugi!

Tea: Yugi!

Blue: Yugi!

Shinni: Yugi!

Chibi Change of heart Ryou: Yugi!!!

Yugi: Ryou!

Ryou: Yugi!

Yugi: Ryou!

Ryou: Yugi!

Bakura: -_-;;

Yami: Yugi?

Yugi: Big Yugi!

Yami:.....

Ryou: Ahem......I want to help but we must act quickly Yugi!

Yugi: Ryou!

Ryou: Argh! You can win against the evil Bakura! I'm taking over the lady of faith so you can destroy me and win! Yay!

Yugi: *Mutters* One half is homocidal, the other is suicidal.....erm.....but on a more realistic note, I can't! I'd kill you too!

Ryou: I don't care! It's better than being enslaved by an evil spirit!

Blue: Even if he IS totally hot!

Shinni: . Blue.........

Blue: Shinni!

Shinni: Don't start THAT again!

Ryou: Do it!

Shinni: With me?! *Hearts in eyes*

Bakura: BE QUIET!

Shinni: *Sniffling* Okay.....

Bakura: NOT YOU! HIM! My other half! My cute other half but... 

Blue: Bakura likes Ba-ku-ra!

Bakura: Shut up! I could swat him off the playing board if I liked!

Ryou: *Wide eyes* Quickly!

Yami: I have a better idea *Eye appears* If the evil powr of Bakura's ring can pull souls from people

Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: Oh, shut up! I'm trying to make a statement! Maybe mine can put them back!

Joey: Alright! Our Bakura's back where he belongs!

Tristan: Then where's the evil dude?

Bakura: *In the lady of faith costume*

Yami, Blue and Shinni:..............AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 

Bakura: BE QUIET!..Hold on! This can't be!!

Yami: Listen closely Yugi!

Yugi: Big Yugi!

Yami: Would you children STOP THAT?! KILL HIM! MURDER HIM! DARK MAGIC HIM!!!

Yugi:....O.o Right. Dark magic attack!

Bakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Falls down the long road to the graveyard. The millenium puzzle was almost mine!

Reaper of cards: *Comes up behind him*

Bakura: Ahhh-

Reaper: *Cloack falls off*

Shinni on Blue's shoulders: Eh heh heh.....

Bakura: Whaaaaat?! Where's the reaper of cards?

Blue:....Well.........

*Goes on to the white Kit kat ad, except the old dude in the bed is Bakura.*

*Normal time*

Shinni:.......Uh.........yeah.....

Bakura: And how did you get here? *Points at Blue* And why are you small?

Blue: Uh....well.....weeeee..............

Shinni: Uh....we wanted........

Blue and Shinni: We wanted to know what a dark magic attack would do!

Blue: To us!

Shinni: At the same time!

Blue and Shinni: Behind you.

Bakura:.......How do we get back?

Blue:......Through there! *Points at rapidly closing portal*

Shinni: Jump card!

Blue & Shinni: *Go flying through portal*

Blue: What about my honey?!

Shinni:.....Oh, don't worry. If he's in the other episodes he'll be just fine.....maybe this place is like that DBZ place!

Blue:.......Oh.......Where's the big ugly dudes?

Shinni:.....I guess they're helping Pegasus.

*Somewhere else*

*Close shot of Croquet*

Yugi: Are you okay Bakura?

Ryou: I am now, thanks to you.

Yugi: Huh. Where did you get your millenium ring?

Ryou: My father p-

Blue: We have a more important question!

Ryou: Hmm?

Shinni: Well, why don't you giggle or blush when someone says deck?

Ryou: Huh?

Blue: You're British right?

Yugi: So what if he is?

Shinni: *Smirks*

Blue: I knew this teacher who went to England and when ever she said pest, seeing as she had a New Zealand accent, they thought she was saying pissed.

Shinni: So the 'e' in deck should sound to you like the 'i' in- 

Shinni: Oh Bakura, what a big deck you have!

Shinni & Blue: *Collapse laughing*

Blue: Do you treasure your deck as Yugi does his?

Shinni: I know! Do you play with your deck?

Tristan: I just dreamt Bakura went totally mental.

Ryou: I'M not the mental on old chap! *Points at the diabolical Duo, still laughing on the ground*

Blue: Hey Joey, Yugi has a better deck than you right?

Joey: Hey! He's been working on it longer than me!

Tristan: It's okay man! I haven't really got a deck at all!

Blue and Shinni: o.o;; *Crack up*

Mai: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Shinni: *Cringes* SOMEONE'S opera needs a bit of patching up.... 

Joey: What was that?

Yugi: I don't know! But whatever it is, we'll face it together. 

Blue: *Looks at Shinni* Lets just follow them and pretend Yugi was talking to us....

Shinni: Yah

Both: *Runs off* Wait! We still need to ask you questions about your decks!!


End file.
